


In A Bind

by RadRiot



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, also this is my first time posting so dont like yell at me pls, bc I said so, i say kinky its like. extremely light bondage n minor edging/begging so, its kinky trans porn written by a kinky trans dude, lennys got a praise kink, listen i know the titles cheesy but its all i could think of, oh theyre also both trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 11:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15314487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadRiot/pseuds/RadRiot
Summary: Mick ties Len up and they have sex, simple as that





	In A Bind

**Author's Note:**

> So, hi, usually don't post my fics bc they're for personal enjoyment and my pacing/style/dialogue/everything is wonky n weird. But this is the only fic I've finished and really liked so I thought hey fuck it, first time for everything right? So here's 1300+ words of coldwave porn that I wrote on my phone in one sitting until 3am and barely edited.

“You feelin’ okay?” Mick asked in his gruff voice.

“Oh just peachy,” Len gave an experimental tug on the rope binding his hands above his head—definitely not gone be letting up anytime soon. Mick ran his hands down Len’s sides, earning a half-suppressed shiver.

“Now you tell me if this is ever too much, alright?” Leonard scoffed and Mick gave him a look.

“Of course.” He said, his usually hard and piercing gaze going soft as he looked up at his partner—his lover. Mick hummed and leaned back, taking in the sight of Len’s body, his toned muscles, usually hidden under long sleeves and layers, not quite as bulky as his own, but definitely nothing to be laughed at. Len has scars too, lots of them. Some of them from his upbringing, many being self-inflicted, they matched in that respect. They also matched in the double cuts under their pecs. Mick had gotten his a long time ago, before he met Len, but Len had gotten his only a few years ago. Leonard hadn't minded his chest for most of his life, but he caved during one of the hottest summers on record. Mick didn't mind the heat, but summer binding was something neither of them were going to miss. They'd robbed a few banks to pay and Mick helped him through the months of recovery afterwards. Fond memories those were. Mick ran his hands over the scars, some of the few Len would let him touch.

“You're beautiful, you know that Lenny?” Len gave him a look, his eyes only met Mick’s for a moment before they darted off anywhere else. Mick kissed a line along Len’s collarbone to his neck, “I mean it.” His mouth stayed on len’s neck, laving at the same spot.

“‘Course I’m beautiful, I'm Captain Cold.” Len smirked, his words were spoken with the confidence Len held during jobs, the confident, no-bullshit-taking facade that was entirely _The Captain Cold_. The same facade Mick was currently determined to break down. Mick hummed into his neck, teeth barely scraping against it and Len made a noise, a soft one somewhere between a moan and a hum. “ _God_ you have no idea how badly I want to touch you right now.” Mick kissed his jaw and leaned back.

“You're welcome to try, “Captain Cold.”” He chuckled, Len gave another tug against the bonds and huffed. Mick leaned in to kiss Lenny, mouths barely brushing against one another but not quite meeting.

“Come on Micky, won't you kiss me? Pretty please?” Mick laughed again.

“Only ‘cus you asked so nicely.” Mick said, and he did, sweet and deep and far too short for either of their tastes. Mick pulled away and kissed at len’s cheek, jaw, neck, and collar, and leaned back again. He took in the sight of Leonard once again, his tinted cheeks and the deep rise and fall of his chest. “God i've barely touched you and you're already so hot ‘n bothered,” Len scoffed and rolled his eyes, Mick had as many offhand heat jokes as he did ice ones. “You look like a fuckin’ saint Lenny.” He leaned in and kissed Len again, this time longer, hotter.

“I beg to differ.” Leonard said as he pulled away, Mick could swear he was just a _twinge_ redder than before.

“Mm, begging, I like the sound of that.” Len was probably about to say something again but Mick cut him off with another kiss, bringing one of his hands up to intertwine with Len’s own. Len opened up his mouth to Rory, who savored the taste of him, vaguely coffee-ish, vaguely minty, and something else entirely unique. Mick brought his hips flush against Len’s own and grinded down, causing him to gasp/moan into their kiss. Mick broke the away and they breathed against each other, he brought his mouth over Len’s neck again, tonguing and kissing and biting, earning him more gasps and moans from the man underneath him. Leonard was rarely ever loud during sex, so Mick savored every noise he could get from him. Mick had to bite his tongue as he raked his eyes over the sight of his disheveled partner’s form below him, definitely one of the hottest things he's ever laid eyes on.

“Tell me what you want Lenny.” Mick raked the nails of his free hand down Len’s stomach, putting just enough pressure against his navel that had him making a noise that if Len was anyone else Mick would describe as a _whine_.

 _“Mick.”_ Len breathed out, and Mick brought his hands just a touch lower.

“Come on Len,” Mick traced swirls with his nails on len’s hip, “Tell me what you _need_.” Micks voice was deep and commanding and impossibly close, but was immediately followed by the gentle press of his lips against Len’s face, “Stop me if this is too much.” The tone change was so drastic Len would’ve laughed at it, in fact he might have. It was hard to tell with the lust making him feel all fuzzy.

“You're doing amazing Micky, now fucking touch me _please_.” Len groaned as Mick stroked his dick, taking it between his fingers and kissing at his neck and chest. Lenny was already so pent up Mick already had him panting and gasping. Len could feel the heat rising in his gut, but before he could get too close Mick’s ministrations turned far more gentle, more teasing.

“Fuck,” Len groaned, drawing out the “f” and turned his head away, pressing his body as much as he could into Mick’s touch. Mick brought the hand tangled with Len’s own down his face, grabbing his chin to look at him with eyes not only filled with lust and want, but with _love_.

“Hey, at least look at the man who's about to go down on you.”

Leonard's breath hitched

“Didn't I mention? I’m about to go down on you Lenny.” Mick kissed a path down to Len’s thighs, “All you need to do is ask.”

Leonard was far past being prideful now, “ _Fuck_ , Mick, please, I want—” he cut himself off with a pant, “—I _need_ your mouth on me.” And that was all Mick needed to hear. He licked up at Len, before spreading him with his hands and pressing his tongue in which had Len arching his back and _keening_ , needing him to go deeper. Mick lapped at Len, taking in the salty bitter taste of him. Len could feel the heat rising in him again, but instead of pulling away like he did before, Mick just got deeper, tongue pressing further, whenever hit against the bundle of nerves inside him Len would groan and hiss profanities, pushing him further along the edge.

“Fuck—fuck _fuck_ ” Len gritted out Mick’s name as he was sent over the edge. Whole body tensing until he was reduced to a shaking and panting mess. Mick’s tongue still lapping at him, tasting everything he had to offer. Mick eased off when it was clear that Len was oversensitive to the point of being uncomfortable, pressing his mouth against his thighs. He kissed Len again, sharing the taste of him off his lips and tongue. Len sighed when he pulled back.

“You enjoy yourself then?”

“Jesus fucking Christ Mick fucking Rory.” Len had that “I love you so fucking much holy fucking shit” look in his eyes again, Mick was pretty sure he did too.

“Wow, didn't know I have the same middle name as Jesus.” That had them both stupid laughing while Mick undid the rope around Len’s wrists. As soon as he finished Len sat up to kiss him, wrapping his arms around him and just holding the man he loves as close as he possibly can.

“Gonna assume that's a check for the try again sometime column.” Mick said when they separated, nuzzling himself against Len.

“Yes, definitely. Except next time I get to tie you up.” Mick chuckled and leaned into Len’s embrace. He was definitely looking forward to next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if that was weird I barely edited it, I'm also sorry if you liked this bc it'll probably be months before I post again. Find me on tumblr @trans-bee if your're interested


End file.
